Ankh
by BlazePheonix
Summary: Bella meets Edward's "Cousin" Arienna, her boyfriend, and their neighborhood pack leader. Edward hears that she may have an alternative to Edward turning Bella.
1. Prologue

A/N: I don't own twilight. I do however own the numerous OC's that come up. Also this is before Breaking Dawn seeing as I haven't read it yet. The group structure for the OC's is a lot different than what's been going on in the series. This chapter has nothing to do with the Cullen's family, it's right before Bella meets Edward and it occurs in North Dakota.

Prologue

"I can't believe that bastard. This is the last straw." the dark haired young man growled his emerald eyes turned black.

"Be calm Miguel, this is not our decision. Our mentors will see this put to right." his brother-at-arms lounged in the den of the mansion.

"He is right my love, let your father and Thomas tend to this matter until they call on us. For now we should be with our soldiers," a young woman took Miguel's hand and put her other hand on his brother's shoulder, "we lost a sister tonight and she must be honored before the cause of her death is punished."

"Arienna is right. Rita was our sister in all things save blood and we must gather our clans to honor her." Miguel sighed, something he did little of, "Go comfort your wolves Milo, I will see if father and Thomas will be joining us, before tending to my clan. Ari, you should see if the children are alright. Sebastian gave them quite the scare as he was dragged to the basement."

"Alright, go with peace and blessed be." she kissed Miguel softly and hugged Milo.

"Go with peace my love." Miguel returned the kiss.

"And blessed be sister." Milo finished with a gentle embrace.

They watched her walk off with her scepter in hand, her witch's robes swayed as she walked. Her long blonde hair was braided down her back with knives hidden in each plait in case her magic failed her. "I worry Milo, our mentors have yet to call on us." Miguel looked at his watch.

**'Go and grieve your lost sister my sons. We will discuss this vermin's fate later.'** they heard Miguel's father's voice in their heads.

"I guess that answers that problem. Let's go gather our clans, we will send her off with a ceremony none have seen before. Nana is seeing to it she is adorned for it." Milo got up from his lounge chair and walked toward the door.

"We will meet you out on the grounds." Miguel walked out the door and down a hall as Milo walked the opposite end of the hall.

Two hours later the two clans, Arienna* with the younglings the younglings and her small faction of witches were gathered on the ceremonial grounds. The trio stepped from within their groups and turned to address the crowd. "Brothers, Sisters, Friends and Allies tonight we honor our sister Rita O'Connell." Miguel turned to his beautiful sister upon the altar.

"She knew the risks, as do we all who went into battle that day, but to rectify the mistake of another she took those risks to save two others and to protect our home. Her sacrifice will not go without recognition, we will miss her forever until the end of time when we join her in the next life." Arienna took her lover's hand, caressing Rita's tanned face.

"Although we mourn her death, we must also celebrate her life and the things she accomplished. Many things would not be possible without her." Milo breathed slowly.

"Father, would you…"Miguel looked to the old vampire, motioning him over, "It was you who knew her best."

"Rita was my daughter, not by birth but I loved her all the same. She is the eldest of those within the elite but you all know this. What you do not know is that she was destined for great things, she believed in our cause even when her mentors faltered. She came from a troubled life on the streets and took time to become part of the group. Watching her grow into this beautiful, strong-willed and powerful young woman makes me proud even if she will never live her dreams." Terence bent down and kissed her brow, "Ti amo la mia ragazza del lupo*."

For a few hours others got up the courage to speak for Rita, their sister, hunting partner and friend. When all was said and done the trio lit the altar and listened as the wolves howled around them, mourning Rita's death. They all stood watching their beloved sister's body burn and her ashes spread across the grounds so she would always protect them.


	2. Chapter 1 Surprise!

Chapter One

Esme picked up the phone to hear a loud sqeaul from the girl on the other end. "Auntie Esme, guess what!" she heard.

"Arie? What's going on?" she looked at Carlisle and Alice who both shrugged.

"Me and a couple of the boys are coming into town ahead of time. They're dying to be your new guneui pigs. I told them you make the best brisket ever and wouldn't believe me til I took some home." the girl giggled, "Miguel stop it I'm on the phone. It's Auntie Esme, you don't want them getting the wrong idea do you?"

"Hey Auntie, did Arie already tell you the big news?" Miguel had taken the phone.

"Is it bigger than the visit?" she asked.

"Yep, But it's a secret and Alice won't see it coming either 'cuz it's already happened and she missed it." he laughed, Milo was howling in the background.

"Well, we can't wait for you to visit. Thanks for the warning, when will you be in?" Esme was ecstatic.

"The plane lands in Port Angeles at seven tomorrow night. Terence thought we needed some down time and should hang with our cousins for a bit." Arienna came back on.

"We can't wait." Esme smiled, "You tell those boys to bring their appetite."

"Auntie, they're werewolves they always do." Arie giggled, "We'll see you tomorrow."

At school the next day Bella sat with the Cullens as usual but something seemed different. They all seemed antsy about something, which was unusual because they only worried when she was in danger. "Edward, what's wrong?" she laid a gently kiss on his cheek.

"Why? Does it seem like something's wrong?" he returned her kiss.

"Everyone seems worried, is something bad about to happen?" she looked concerned without letting her emotions flood Jasper's empathy.

"No need to worry Bella, our cousins are coming to town. It's been so long that we're excited and trying not to hurt poor Jasper. You see he's never met our cousins, it was before he joined the family." Alice took Jasper's hand.

"So what are they like?" Bella asked.

"Well Arienna, Arie for short, is unpredictable; Miguel is the only vampire in this trio and his family is like ours and there's not much to worry from him. Then there's Milo, he's a wolf but not like the ones from the reservation. He was raised around vampires and is pretty much as laid back as it gets, not much makes him mad." Alice listed them off.

"So what happened the last time you saw them? Was it that bad that everyone's so uptight?"

"Well, last time we went to visit them in North Dakota. There was trouble going on within their territory. The wolf pack and local witches were brought in to help deal with it. They lost a sister and had to punish one of their own." Rosalie explained.

"How bad was it?" Jasper asked, Bella's curiosity feeding his own.

"Carlisle told us that we didn't have to go down to the basement if we didn't want to. He told us that Terrence and Miguel were well know for cleaving flesh from bone in each strike of the bull whip that hung on the wall in the farthest corner of the basement. He told us we were mature enough to understand what was going on and that it was our decision to go, no one would make us." Emmett looked around.

"Did you guys go?"

"Every one of us, except for Esme. She knew she couldn't bear what was going to be done. I wish I would've done the same." Alice nodded.

"As do I." Edward agreed.

_The Cullens kids stood by Carlisle who was with Terrence. The two older vampires were discussing what was to occur. "You shouldn't make the trio do it Terrence. They are still children in all accounts." Carlisle sighed._

_"They led that army into battle Carlisle, it would be an insult not to offer them the whip first." Terrence replied. _

_Everyone had gathered in the basement, Xavier was to be made a public example. The vampire knew the price for his disobedience, and he would not beg his master for lenience that he knew he wouldn't receive._

_ "I took the liberty of having Stella take your woman far enough away so she'll not hear this." __**Terrence watched Xavier tug at his restraints out of nervousness, he turned to the audience and spoke**__, "You all know that those brought to the basement are punished, well I assure you that none of you are in any trouble. You've been called to bear witness to Xavier's punishment. Many of you have not been here before so let me explain to you the rules of which my household , the witchs' coven and the wolf den are all governed." he looked around._

_Many of the others looked at the Cullens kids at the mention of newcomers. Some faces held concern, other smiles at the bravery of these newcomers. There was a brief moment before Terrence continued._

_"The rules of these three covens are simple, 1. You obey your master and any he or she puts in charge no matter your own personal thoughts and 2. We are all equal in all households and you will be held responsible for duties required no matter the species of your general based upon your acquired station's equivalent with that general's household. Does this not sound simple to anyone?" __**he looked around, and stopped at the Cullens**__, "I thought as much, well Xavier has broken both of these very simple rules. If it were not in time of battle and the events which occurred had not been so he would be shown leniency, this being his first offense. However, things went as they did and he is being punished for what his disobedience has wrought." _

"What did he do?" Bella asked, interrupting Rosalie.

"He refused to obey Milo, whom he had been placed under during the battle. As a cost of his refusal Rita, one of the first brought into the household, was killed, Rodney was blinded and Jessica had been severely injured." Edward replied.

"So what happened next?" Jasper asked.

_The four Cullens stood watching as Terrence went over and removed the bull whip from the wall in front of Xavier. The auburn haired vampire had been forced to stare endlessly at the instrument of his punishment. The old vampire called his young children and greatest generals from the crowd and stood with the whip in his hand like a great treasure. Arienna, Milo and Miguel stood with their profile to the crowd. Terrence went to sweet Arienna first, dressed in her witches robes._

_"My beautiful Arienna, I stand before you as your mentor and as leader of this clan. You know the crime of which he has been sentenced, do you not?" he asked her._

_"I do sir, I also know that his punishment is twenty-nine lashes with the bull whip you hold presently." her face was blank._

_"You know the question I place before you is one I have never desired to place before anyone but it must be done." he looked at her._

_"The question you ask is if I, The Lady Sorceress Arienna, General of your third legion will aid in Xavier's punishment. I fear that my honor would be besmirged to aid in what should only be for my brothers for it is they who have been dishonored by his disobedience. Thus said, I humbly decline your offer." she spoke matter-of-factly._

_"Go with peace, Lady Sorceress, join your brothers and sisters within the ranks." Terrence nodded as she turned and stood in front of her legion._

_"Milo, son of Richard and Maria, it is to you now I pose the same offer. It was you he disobeyed outright wolf king. It was two of your wolves that were taken either by death or injury." He held out the bull whip yet again._

_"My mentor and great father, I take the offer you place before me. However, I offer the last lash to be given to my brother, because I don't believe I could stop myself." Milo took the whip into his hand._

_"Your honesty is commended my son, it will be as you wish." Terrence stepped back as two other vampires laid Xavier's upper body bare, exposing his back._

_Everyone knew how well Terrence and Miguel were with a whip in hand but none had ever seen Milo with one. It came as a great surprise when they learned his skill came close to that of his brother's. Five strikes was all it took to expose bits of bone through torn flesh. Another nine came without so much as a whimper from the vampire. When he had given the fourteen lashes Milo turned to his father and held out the whip, "It is what must be done." Milo stood in front of his legion._

_"Miguel, my son and heir, your brother has offered you the greater half of Xavier's punishment. What does this say to you?" Terrence held out the whip to his son._

_"I am honored that my brother would bequeath this task to me. I respect his decision and know that although he would not have stopped, he neither wants to show Xavier the mercy of his untrained talent. As I have said, it is an honor that he has done this for me." Miguel's eyes turned black._

_In fewer strikes he cleaved flesh from bone and with every strike thereafter until the last of twenty-nine lashes was laid upon the dark haired vampire. When he was through Miguel handed the whip back to his father who wiped it clean before walking in front of Xavier and removing the shackles which had held him to the whipping post._

_With nothing to hold him up his knees buckled and he fell face first to the ground. His face was covered in soot, blood and tears, the two former from the battle seeing as he'd been chained up since they'd returned. He hid his face from the audience so none would see his tears although they'd heard his painful sobs throughout the beating. Terrence knelt in front of him, his back to the audience, and held his chin up with the end of the whip handle. "Have you learned your lesson Xavier?" Terrence asked him._

_"Yes master, it will never happen again master." Xavier let the tears flow, unable to control them anymore._

_"Next time your general gives you an order are you going to do it?" _

_"Yes master, I swear." _

_"You'd better, I would hate to have to teach this lesson again Xavier. You know I take no pleasure in punishing my children." _

_"Yes master, I swear I'll be good." _

_"That's a good lad," Terrence helped him to his feet, "now Dmitri come and take care of your brother. You know the routine." he called on a towheaded vampire near the side room._

_"Yes master, as you wish." Dmitri took Xavier so that he supported him into the side room._

"That's insane, did he survive it?" Bella looked appalled.

"It is said he will be joining Miguel's envoy." Edward nodded, "Terrence is lenient compared to some masters. They all believe Carlisle is soft for they way he's raised us."

"How could anyone gain such a skill? That's sick."

"He was the bosun of a pirate ship before he became its captain. He believes a leader should be the one to reward or punish his underlings. He had plenty of practice before he became a vampire." Emmett explained.

Bella told Charlie that she was hanging out with Edward and the Cullens after school to meet their cousins so she might just spend the night instead of come home late and wake him.

"I don't know Bells, spending the night with boys? I don't think even your mother would permit this." Charlie protested.

"Don't worry Officer Swan, I'll see to it the kids behave. She's perfectly safe with us." Esme spoke up on the speaker.

"It's not that I doubt your skills as a parent but they are teenagers." Charlie sighed.

"Jeez dad, thanks for the vote of confidence!" Bella put all her effort into sounding completely offended.

"Alright Bells, just be home in time for the game. I need your help making food for it." Charlie sighed, giving in.

"No problem, maybe I can con Mrs. Cullen's recipe for her lasagna while I'm here." Bella smiled.

"Not a problem, We'll send her home with some." Esme giggled.

"Thank you, Bells you might want to get your things before it gets dark."

"I'll be there soon," Bella looked at Edward, "Do you think we'll have time before they get here, Edward?"

"Of course, they won't be arriving for a couple more hours. We'll go now and have time to help Esme make dinner." he wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her scent.

"We'll be over soon." she wrapped her arms around his.

After they got her stuff, they helped around the kitchen watching his "parents" tease each other. When they started kissing Alice came in, "Jeez, get a room." she turned her head into Jasper's neck.

"You act like you two aren't sneaking around the house all the time. At least they're open about it." Edward smirked.

"Who's sneaking?" Jasper chuckled.

"Gross, Like I want to know. Don't do that Jasper." Edward tried to block his brother out.

"Well then keep your "emotional special time" to yourself and I won't give you visuals because I guarantee my imagination outranks your emotional facades."

"Boys, that's enough. Your cousins are going to be here in an hour and dinner still isn't done." Carlisle called a halt to all the fighting.


End file.
